Who's Naruto?
by Doctor What's His Name
Summary: As a baby Naruto was sent to an alternate dimension without the ninja of Konoha. When he finally comes back to Konoha he meets the Kyuubi who says she will train him in the way of the ninja. Will Naruto be stronger since he wasn't harassed by Konoha as a child and will he still want to be hokage?


**Author Guy: " Hello and welcome to my story-**

**Steven: " MELONNNNNNNS!"**

**Author Guy: " Steven go away I'm trying to do an introduction."**

**Steven: " Noooope."**

**Author Guy: " Fine but if you're not going to leave at least do the introduction, ok?"**

**Steven: " Mr. Author Man here does not own any of the people in Naruto nor does he own the Naruto world. He only owns the people he adds to it."**

**Steven: " BOOOOOM! Done."**

Chapter 1

The Nine Tailed Fox had begun its attack on the village hidden in the leaves known as Konohagakure. The ninja of the village could do nothing to hold back its rampage as it struck them down showing no remorse. It soon began to spray fire creating raging forest fires depleting the Konoha ninja forces even further. As the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, raced towards the scene of destruction he knew he only had one choice but when he became hokage he knew he would have to make sacrifices for the village so he went forward with his plan.

He looked down at the baby curled up in his arms and sighed "I'm sorry Naruto but I have to do this, I'm sure some day you'll understand." He said to the baby. Naruto had started to cry in his arms so he just rocked him back and forth and cooed until the baby began to slumber once again. As the Yondaime arrived at the battlefield he started to perform a chain of handsigns until he reached the last one. Then he focused on creating a link of chakra between Naruto and the Kyuubi, as he did this a red youki stream flowed into the boy's stomach where a seal had appeared and soon the last of the kyuubi's chakra was being sucked up by the boy. However, as this process was occurring Minato had started to fade until both he and the fox disappeared from sight leaving the baby all on its own.

Naruto had started to glow with a weird purple chakra and it flickered with light as it surrounded him. Soon he too started to flicker and it seemed as though his body would disappear one minute and reappear the next and then with a large flash of lightning the baby disappeared entirely.

Jeff Slade had been adopted at the early age of 2 years old, one of the first of his friends to be taken from the orphanage. However, none of the staff thought this was a surprise considering they believed Jeff to be the cutest baby they'd ever seen. The only problem is they didn't have a name for him since he just appeared at the doorstep without so much as a letter just a flash of light, so they decided to name him themselves.

Now we find Jeff waking up to another drab day in school. He's about 5'6" tall with flat blond hair and green eyes with an average build and age 16, a junior in highschool. "ERGHGHGHGHGHG" Jeff moaned as he stirred from his slumber. He rolled to get out of bed only to fall flat on his face on the floor. As he erected himself from his sleeping position on the floor he sighed "So it's going to be one of those days…" He stated with a sour look on his face.

Later that day at school…..

Jeff Slade sat bored in study hall. After all, the teacher had decided to lecture the students on organization, again. Jeff laid his head down in an attempt to not waste all of the block, but the second his head hit the desk the teacher, Mrs. Gaines, acknowledged him. "Jeff, am I boring you?" She asked sarcastically. "No I was just wondering if I would've had an easier time listening to your monotonous voice if I only used one ear." Stated Jeff. Everyone turned to him in surprise at this social snafu. He couldn't care less, his teachers weren't benevolent so he was mean right back.

As the block was nearing its end Jeff decided to use the fact that he was multilingual to his advantage. He stood up and looked at Mrs. Gaines and said " Puedo ir al bano?" ( May I go to the bathroom). To his surprise she retorted quickly with a "Si." (Yes). So, he left but on his way down the hall he noticed a discrepancy in the tile pattern that almost made it look like arrows. He decided to follow the makeshift arrows until he found himself in front of a wall he had never seen before. Now Jeff wasn't one to be loquacious but this fact caused him to go on a rant about how since he was a junior he should know this school like the back of his hand. As he placed his hand on the wall it slid right through creating ripples throughout the wall.

Jeff then decided to do something completely crazy and he stepped through the wall to the other side. As Jeff stepped in he was surrounded by monochromatic light and a frequency of noise that seemed to be affecting his brain and somehow changing his genetic code. Now though he had explicitly asked to go to the bathroom he was too far in this endeavor to go back now. So, he began to walk at a slow pace, the light and color fluctuating around him simultaneously.

The movement became automatic as he began to increase his speed, moving down the never ending hallway if it could even be called that. As Jeff continued he started to look down and realized the ground was getting farther and farther away and then he felt a sudden and almost foreign pain in his eyes as well as a weird strain on the areas where his muscles lay.

He then looked up to see a door blocking his path. He reached for the handle to open it only to fall through and land flat on his face for the second time that day. As he stood up he groaned in pain. The first thing he saw was his reflection in a pond which cause him to release a multitude of swears due to the change. Now as Jeff looked at himself he realized he looked like a different person. He had a more angular face and his eyes were now obsidian with red flecks in them. In addition, he was now around 6' 1" and he had gained a lot more muscle, to his surprise he now had a six pack. Jeff looked around to find himself entrenched in a pit the size of a small car. He stood up and noticed trees, redwoods, as tall as skyscrapers. Jeff, if he could even call himself that after his change, glanced at the pond to see a person falling out of it. Wait a minute people can't fall out of water they can only fall into it. He looked up to see a man with long hair falling out of the sky.

The person hit the pond with a huge SMACK! The crash had created ripples within the pond and the person floated to the surface groaning in pain. They swam to the edge and crawled out laying on their back to rest. The person seemed to be about 6' 4" and age 35 with long, spiky, bone white hair. He was wearing a red vest that didn't close over a steel mesh shirt, he had baggy pants and some sort of sandals that were made of wood.

The man finally noticed Jeff's presence and yelled "WHO ARE YOU?!" Jeff looked over with a sigh but realized he couldn't tell this man his name but suddenly he heard a whisper in his head and Jeff got really scared.

**FLASHBACK**

Jeff was going through the spasms again and he couldn't seem to control any part of his body other than his breathing. However, during this seizure he started to hear a voice in the back of his mind. "** Now now child just rest and remember I'll be watching, so don't make any mistakes that could get us killed" **"US….. US" Jeff screamed in his mind. "WHO IS US?!" The seizure ended shocking everyone in the room which happened to be Jeff and his pillow. He was beginning to think it was all an unpleasant dream until he heard a deep laugh within his mind but shook it off as a his mind messing with him to avoid traumatizing himself.

**FLASHBACK END**

The whisper said **"Tell him your name boy"** How was Jeff supposed to respond he asked the voice. **" Your name in this dimension will be Naruto Namikaze, you are the jinchuuriki and you house me the Nine Tailed Fox. You must tell this man this." **"My name is Naruto Namikaze and I am the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox." Jeff or I guess Naruto told the man. "However, who are you?" Naruto quickly added. The man looked back in shock before stuttering out " J-J-J-Jiraiya but how can you be related to the late Yondaime Minato."

Naruto answered by saying " I have absolutely no idea but that's my name" Jiraiya was still sitting in shocked silence but then looked to Naruto and said " Okay, but I have to take you back to my village so the hokage can talk to you." Naruto gave Jiraiya a strange look before asking " What's a hokage?" Jiraiya once again had a shocked expression before replying "He runs the village and assures the safety of its people."

Later that day at the village…..

" Hey Jiraiya who's that walking with you?" The guards called. Jiraiya responded with " Oh just someone I wanted the hokage to meet, his name's Naruto." "Alright glad to hear it, c'mon in" The guards say. Jiraiya and Naruto continue their walk to the hokage's mansion and reached the secretary's desk soon enough.

"Hello Jiraiya will you be seeing the hokage today?" The secretary asked. "Yes." He replied quickly "And my friend Naruto will be coming with me." He added. "The Hokage will see you now." She said. They both reached his office and knocked before a gruff voice said "enter". The hokage looked over and said "Hello Jiraiya, who's your friend?" Jiraiya replied by saying "Oh him, hokage-sama I'd like you to meet Naruto Namikaze and guess what… he carries the Nine Tailed Fox!" The hokage looked like he was going to have a heart attack right then and there. After all, he had just been told that his dead successor not only had a son but he used his son to seal away the Kyuubi's power.

"So you're telling me that this is the yondaime's son and that he has the power of the Nine Tails locked inside of him?" The hokage questioned skeptically. Jiraiya nodded " Yep that's the gist of it, so Sarutobi what are we going to do?" The hokage thought on that for a minute before deciding " We will enroll him in the academy and then after 6 months he will take the genin exam with the rest of the students, let's just hope he passes." Naruto then quickly asks "Where will I be living considering I have to go to school here?" Sarutobi hands Jiraiya a map with directions to an apartment for Naruto but first he tells both that Naruto must be introduced to the council.

After calling a meeting with the council Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi all enter to discuss Naruto's induction into the village and its educational system. The hokage introduces Naruto and tells the council about him. "This is Naruto Namikaze, the fourth hokage's son and the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, any questions?" Hiashi Hyuuga, the Hyuuga clan head, stood up and asked " How do we know this is the truth?" Sarutobi released enough killing intent to scare Orochimaru and stared at Hiashi who almost wet himself. "Because I said so, problem Hiashi?" The hokage asked. "N-N-No." Hiashi managed to stutter out. Sarutobi started once again "Great because as of tomorrow he will be starting school with all of your children and will be taking the genin exams with them as well"

Later at Naruto's apartment…

"Well here it is and here's the key, see you around." Jiraiya said. " Ok bye" called Naruto. 'Well here it is, my new home for the time being.' He thought to himself. "Wow look at this a microwave, my own refrigerator and a small television set." He thought outloud. " Woah it's already 10:00, I better get some sleep. I've got a big day tomorrow."

The Next Morning….

Naruto groaned as he woke up, "What time is it?" He asked himself. He turned to the clock and saw that it was 8:00. He then got up to get ready. Naruto looked through the closet and noticed that there were about 5 pairs of the same outfit, a standard black shirt with a white swirl symbol on the back and the kanji for fire on the sleeves in white as well. The pants were also black with a white stripe down each side. Somehow both the pants and the shirt fit him almost perfectly. Naruto shrugged it off as a happy coincidence and walked over to the kitchen to get breakfast to find that the only food in the cabinets was instant ramen. So, he made himself a bowl and ate it while finishing putting on his white sneakers.

All of a sudden he heard that voice that had haunted his childhood **"Hello boy, come inside of here so we can talk."** It said. 'Inside where' Naruto thought. **"Inside of your mindscape, inside of you where I have been trapped." **The voice responded. Naruto was confused for a minute before he decided to check it out and see what was trapped inside of him. So, he started to calm his mind and meditate and find his center until he felt a swirl of air around himself and he reappeared in a sewer but yet he wasn't wet, he was walking on the surface. He walked down the path of water and then he came up to a huge room with seemingly endless walls and a ceiling that was too high to be visible**.**

He looked across the room and that's when he saw the massive bars going from one wall to the other. As he got closer he could see the kanji for seal on a piece of paper on the middle bar of the massive cage. When he was only 20 feet away from the cage a massive eye became visible and he heard a deep voice **"Welcome Naruto, I am the Nine Tailed Fox and I am the voice inside of your head."** "Okay but why did you want to talk" Naruto questioned. **" Well when it comes to being a ninja you know absolutely nothing while I have massive amounts of knowledge on how to be a ninja and the ninja way. And since I'm inside of you when you die I die so what's going to happen is I'm going to teach you how to be a ninja in the next six months so neither of us die. Understood?" **Asked the fox. "Yes… maybe….. sort of?" Naruto replied. He was still confused about the whole ninja thing and such so he was wondering how this would work. However, since he always thought it would be cool to be a ninja he agreed. Naruto looked over to the fox as it started to turn into a girl, that seemed to be around his age. Not just an ordinary girl but a beautiful girl with C-cup breasts and curvaceous butt. She was covered in a slim red dress that barely reached her knees and she had red hair that almost looked like it was on fire.

Naruto looked shocked at her appearance because only a few minutes this beautiful girl had been the Nine Tailed Fox. " How are you doing that aren't you the kyuubi?" Naruto asked. "This is my human form, I am still the kyuubi just more compact. Do you like it?" Naruto stuttered before answering with a small nosebleed "Y-Y-Yes, but why did you change your form?" "Well Naruto how am I supposed to teach you if we can't look each other face to face?" She asked. "Oh okay I guess that makes sense, but what am I starting with for training?" He questioned. "First we will buy you some weights today as well as go to the library for scrolls on chakra and lastly I will impart some of my knowledge unto you so we have a base for your learning. Are you ready?" She asked. He nodded

She touched her forehead to his causing him to have a small blush. However, he couldn't focus on that because he felt a sudden throbbing in his head and then he knew what chakra was and how to control it. He also knew about the jutsus and their respective elements. He knew how to create fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning and bend it to his will. He opened his eyes to find himself back in the apartment the hokage gave him. **"Do not squander my gift." ** The voice said before he felt its presence leave his mind.

He opened the door and left the apartment building and started on his way to school. As he was walking down the road he waved to people who waved and smiled right back. 'Everyone here seems to be so nice' He thought to himself. He continued walking until he found himself in front of the academy. Naruto opened the door and entered sighing at the relief from the heat outside. He got his schedule out of his pocket and followed it to the classroom he was supposed to be in. The teacher inside motioned for him to come in.

Iruka looked out the door to see his new student standing outside. He motioned for the boy to come in. As he read the boy's name off the attendance sheet he almost choked in shock. This boy was the fourth's son? Where had he been? Why was he just getting enrolled in the academy as of now? Iruka looked back to his students before yelling "SHUT UP AND LET ME INTRODUCE YOUR NEW CLASSMATE!" At that everyone in the room went silent as they all looked at Naruto. Iruka then opened his mouth once again to say "Okay class please welcome our new student Naruto Namikaze.

**Author Guy: "Well that's the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it, I just have one question for you."**

**Should Naruto be paired with**

**Female Kyuubi **

**Or**

**Hinata**

**Or**

**Other character please specify in review?**

**It is up to you just put your answer in your review.**

_**See you next time**_


End file.
